


Something

by aestheticpixies



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adorable Leo Valdez, F/M, Leo Valdez Is Not Dead, Meredith just wants to sit in the woods okay, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticpixies/pseuds/aestheticpixies
Summary: Meredith just wants to sit in the woods and write her book but Leo always ruins her peace and quiet.
Relationships: Leo Valdez/Original Character(s), Leo Valdez/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	Something

**Author's Note:**

> hi i wrote this for my friend on tumblr at alexwritesthings

There was an hour right before curfew where the camp was quiet (for once) and everyone was at their cabin. Everyone but one Athena camper (and the legacy of the muse Euterpe), Meredith. She always took that time to go write out on the docks, or her little clearing she'd set up in the woods.

She decided to go to the woods tonight, to hopefully finish the current chapter of her novel.

What she didn't expect was to see her curly-haired friend, Leo, waiting for her.

"What are you doing here?" Meredith set down her book, turning to Leo.

"I can't keep my best friend company while she writes her future award-winning novel?" He grinned like a dork before sitting down and patting the spot next to him. 

Meredith sat next to him on the blanket she set up and opened her notebook, but she couldn't focus with a grease-covered mechanic tinkering next to her.

"I can't focus with you sitting there," She grumbled, shutting her notebook and sighing. Leo grinned at her.

"Sorry," He put his little project on the ground next to him. "Didn't realize I was that distracting,"

"Can you just move?" Meredith felt her face heat up. He grinned and went to the other side of the clearing.

They worked like that in silence for over an hour before Meredith's focus dwindled again. She set her notebook aside again and looked around. The sun had set since she'd started working, which meant curfew had passed.

"Shit!" She stuffed her notebook into her bag. 

"What's wrong?" Leo jumped up and went to his friend's side, leaving his project in the grass.

"It's past curfew, Annabeth's gonna fucking kill me!"

"There's harpies on patrol, and you're afraid of Annabeth?"

"You're not afraid of Annabeth?"

"Good point," He laughed, "but trust me. She's my friend, I'll vouch for you."

"You can't walk me back, then she'd think we-" She stopped herself. "Nevermind, let's just go," She brushed her hair out of her face as they turned to leave.

They walked through the forest and back to camp.

"Get down!" Leo whisper-yelled at Meredith before just pushing her down to the ground behind a tree. A hand came over her mouth before she could protest, and she turned to see Leo's face only inches away.

"What the fuck, Leo?"

"Patrol harpies, just be quiet for a second while they pass," He looked out to see when they left. Meredith felt her face growing hot again, hoping Leo didn't see in the dim moonlight.

"They're gone, let's go," Leo got up and held out his hand to help her, but he didn't let go after she stood. He held her hand and swung their arms as they walked back.

Meredith had stayed out longer than she meant to that night, meaning she forgot a jacket. The cold was starting to get to her, and she began to shiver in the cold autumn air.

"Are you cold?" Leo looked to his dark haired friend and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, rubbing her arm to warm her up. She leaned into him as they climbed the steps to cabin six.

The cabin counselor, Annabeth, stuck her head out the window.

"If you're too busy with your boyfriend to get back before curfew then you can spend the night with him too!" She shut the window quickly and muffled giggling could be heard.

"Fucking shit," Meredith grumbled, burying her face into Leo's shoulder.

"Let's just go spend the night in my workshop. I sleep there all the time, so I've got blankets and stuff." Leo led her away from the cabins and toward the caves.

By the time they made it to Leo's workshop Meredith was struggling to keep her eyes open, leaning heavily on him. He led her to the blankets tossed over the floor before grabbing some pillows from the other side of the room.

Meredith seemed to be asleep by the time he walked back to her, clutching the blankets. He gently laid a pillow under her head before lying down about a foot away from her.

It only took a few minutes for Meredith to roll over and hug him lazily.

Leo turned to face her, and kissed her forehead gently. "Goodnight, Mere," He hugged her as he drifted off to sleep.

Hours later, Meredith awoke to Leo sitting up beside her. "Morning, Valdez," She smiled at him.

"Hey Meredith," He turned to look at her. "We should head down to the mess hall. The breakfast bell just rang."

"You're not gonna call me 'Mere' again? Damnit, I liked that nickname."

"Well if you- WAIT YOU WERE AWAKE?" Leo's face turned red.

Meredith laughed lightly, combing her hair with her fingers. "You thought I was asleep?"

"YES I FUCKING THOUGHT YOU WERE ASLEEP!"

"Can we get back on topic with the nicknames?"

"You really want me to call you Mere? I kinda thought it was stupid." Leo's face was still red.

"I think it's cute!" Meredith grinned at him, and leaned to kiss his forehead. "I liked that part too, that should also become a regular thing."

Leo faked a serious face. "Only if you go out with me. Those are my terms."

"You are a master of negotiation." Meredith laughed. "Of course I'll go out with you!" She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

"Okay, okay! Please let me go, I want breakfast!" He laughed as she released him, and they went to walk to the mess hall together.

Leo intertwined their fingers, only letting her hand go when she left him to go sit at the Athena table across the room.

"So when did that happen?" Leriyah asked.

"When did what happen?" Meredith looked to the blonde, confused.

"You and Leo! You two walk into breakfast together, late, and holding hands? I'm not an idiot." Meredith laughed at her friend.

"I think there's something," She turned around to see Leo smiling at her, only to quickly turn back to his food.

"Yeah. It's only the beginning, but there's something." Meredith turned back to her friend, smiling.

There's something.


End file.
